I Finally Found Someone
by Foxy-Steph
Summary: Complete! Its the day of Ronnie & Jack's dream wedding.
1. Part 1 of 6

_**There will now be 6 parts to this story. All the events occur in the same day. I hope you enjoy this light hearted story.**_

* * *

**Part 1...**

_' ... you can't hurry love, no you just have to wait ...' _

An elegant arm reached over and stopped the radio alarm. A sigh came from the bed as Ronnie Mitchell sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking at the empty space next to her. She swiftly made her way out from under the covers and wrapped her black silk dressing grown round her body. She set about making the bed only to be interrupted by her niece's screams coming from the other room.

"_Amy stop it",_ shouted Roxy.

"_It's not my vault mummy. Charlie started it.",_ Amy snapped back sticking her tongue out at Charlie.

"_You have to stop picking on your little cousin. Now eat your cereal. I can hear Auntie Ronnie coming. Do you want her to get angry and tell you off too.", _Roxy said putting a hand on Charlie's fluffy blonde hair.

"_Sorry mummy. Sorry Charlie.", _Amy said unhappily before tucking into her cereal.

"_What's all this shouting?", _Ronnie asked as she joined the three of them in the kitchen.

_"Nothing! Just kids being kids.", _replied Roxy.

"_Mama",_ Charlie said holding his arms up in the air. Ronnie leaned down and picked up her 2 year old son, hugging him tightly.

"_You seen Danielle this morning",_ Ronnie asked while bouncing Charlie up and down in her arms.

"_She said she had a few things to sort out before the wedding. She should be here in the next hour though", _Roxy said reassuring Ronnie that her daughter hadn't ran off.

"_Good. I don't want to be a bridesmaid down.", _replied Ronnie. _"Now am off to get a shower before Tanya gets here."_

Ronnie placed Charlie back in his high chair, kissing the top of his head. _"You be a good boy for your Aunty Roxy and Amy."_

"_Dada. I wan dada.",_ Charlie spoke getting upset.

Ronnie knelt down calming her son down while speaking to her sister. _"He's not used to Jack not being here in the morning. Once I'm out the shower I'll get him ready and get Bradley to come pick him up and take him to see his daddy.", _Ronnie said turning her attention back to Charlie, _"You can see daddy son baby."_

"_Finished!", _Amy said. Ronnie and Roxy both looked at Amy who had milk all over the table and let out a slight laugh.

"_You'd have thought"_, Roxy said getting the cloth ready to mop up, _"That we'd both be mum's together."_

"_And who'd have thought I'd actually end up getting married", _Ronnie replied with a smile.

"_Especially to Jack Branning", _Roxy said.

"_Dada!"_

"_Yes dada", _Ronnie said happily. _"I better be getting that shower. And Rox ring that daughter of mine and tell her to hurry up."_

"_I will", _Roxy replied prompting Ronnie to leave for the shower. _"Now! Let's ring our Danielle."_

* * *

Jack stood in front of the mirror holding a piece of paper, his eyes moving up and down from the mirror to the paper over and over again. _"It's no good", _Jack said angrily crumpling the paper up into a tiny ball and throwing it into the bin. He stepped back from the mirror and sat back on the bed, punching one of the pillows in the processing.

All of a sudden there was a light knock on the door that separated the bedroom from the hall way. _"Is it safe to come in.", _Max said slowly pushing the door open.

"_It was never this stressful first time round", _Jack said running his hands through his thick brown hair.

Max took a seat beside Jack on the bed. _"This one must mean more."_

"_You know she does Max.", _replied Jack. _"We've been so through much."_

"_I still think she's a fool for wanting to marry you."_

"_And I think Tanya's a fool for taking you back."_

"_That's love for you.", _Max replied sending the room into a neutral silence.

Lauren stormed through the door. _"I can't believe Abby. She's stole my shoes. Dad you have to get her told." _Jack looked at Max and laughed. _"This isn't funny Uncle Jack."_

"_Of course not.", _Jack replied containing the rest of his laughter.

Max stood up and guided Lauren out the room. _"I won't be long."_

"_Take your time.", _Jack replied allowing Max to close the door and leave Jack in peace once again. He looked around the room, stopping as his brown eyes met his suit. His attention was once again brought to the door as Tanya walked in.

"_How you feeling?", _Tanya asked.

"_I'm a nervous wreck.", _Jack replied.

"_Well there's someone downstairs who might make you feel better.", _Tanya said with a smile on her face.

"_Who?", _Jack asked.

"_Go downstairs and find out.", _Tanya said opening the door wider.

At those actions Jack stood up and made his way down the stairs and into the living. He was met with a smile by a beautiful 17 year old girl. _"Hi dad."_

"_Penny!", _Jack said happily running over to his daughter and hugging her tightly. _"I didn't think you could make it."_

"_Like I was gunna stop mum from letting me come to your big day. So what can I help you with.", _Penny asked producing a smile on Jack's face.

"_Hey Penny", _Abby said noticing Penny as she walked through the door. _"Lauren in doing my head in." _

"_Wish I had a sister", _replied Penny as Abby sat down.

"_You do.", _Abby said as Jack shot her a stern look. _"Oops! I better .... go."_

"_Dad. What did she mean?", _Penny asked.

Jack took a seat and explained to Penny how Amy was his, but he promised Ronnie in order for Charlie to grow up in a normal family, that he and Amy would just see each other as cousins and not brother and sister.

"_So you act as Amy's uncle?", _Penny asked slightly confused.

"_Yes!", _Jack replied quietly.

"_That's not fair on you. She's your daughter. She deserves to know the truth", _Penny said getting angrier as she spoke.

"_Penny", _Jack said taking his daughters hands, _"You have to promise me you won't say a word."_

"_I don't know dad", _replied Penny.

"_Please Penny!", _Jack pleaded with his puppy dog eyes.

"_Just because you're getting married today.", _Penny replied prompting Jack to kiss his daughters head.


	2. Part 2 of 6

**_I am sorry for the long wait almost three weeks, but I've had a lot of work on._**

* * *

**Part 2.**

Tanya stepped into the front room disturbing Penny and Jack. Jack looked up at his sister-in-law, as a sister, nothing more nothing less. With a smile to one another Tanya spoke up. _"I'm going over to do Ronnie's hair now. Penny would you like to come."_

Penny looked uneasy changing her glance from Tanya to her dad who let out a small smile. _"I think she'll have enough going on."_

"_Don't be silly Penny", _Jack said calmly. _"She'll love to see you. Anyways you can talk girly stuff instead of being stuck her with all the men."_

"_Come Penny. You can see your little brother. He's grown so much.", _Tanya added finally persuading Penny round.

"_Ok ... Ok ... ", _Penny said as Tanya grabbed hold of the back of Penny's chair.

"_See ya later", _Jack said as the two girls left the room, leaving him on his own, allowing the knots in his stomach start to unfold as he looked up at the clock. _"I'm getting married in 4 hours."_

* * *

Tanya stood with a nervous Penny in front of her as she banged on the flat door. A few seconds later the door opened slowly.

"_Hey Tanya", _Roxy said happily holding Amy's shoes in her hand.

"_How's the bride to be", _Tanya asked.

"_Panicking", _Roxy replied with a short laugh suddenly her eyes were drawn to Penny. _"I never knew you would be joining us today."_

"_I couldn't miss dads wedding", _Penny replied.

"_Rox! Let them in. We have no time to waste.", _Ronnie shouted in the background.

"_You heard the woman",_ Roxy said ushering Tanya and Penny inside.

The three women travelled through the flat to the living room where Ronnie was sat in her black silk dressing gown, holding Charlie. Ronnie's attention went from Charlie to Penny as they disturbed her. _"Penny", _Ronnie said shocked. _"When? How? It's nice to see you." _Ronnie stood up still and walked over to Penny, greeting her with a hug, as Charlie remained sandwiched in-between the two.

"_Mama .... who tha", _Charlie said pointing to Penny as Ronnie left the embrace.

Ronnie smiled. _"This is your older sister. Penny."_

"_Penny", _Charlie said looking at her. _"Penny"_

"_Hi Charlie", _Penny said holding out a hand.

"_Do you want to give Penny a cuddle?", _Ronnie said softly but Charlie shook his head, snuggling further into Ronnie. _"He's just a little shy that's all."_

"_I understand", _Penny said trying not to show her disappointment.

"_Give him 10 minutes and he be your best friend Penny", _Tanya said reassuringly.

"_Mummy ... Mummy ...", _Amy shouted running from the bedroom gathering Penny's attention. _"There's a monster under the bed. Its tail is sticking out."_

Roxy sighed, taking Amy hands and led her into the bedroom.

"_Think we should get started with the hair", _Tanya said reminding Ronnie.

"_Oh Yeah. I'm totally lost", _Ronnie said with a slight laugh putting Charlie on the floor. _"You be a good boy while mummy gets her hair done. Bradley should be coming to get you soon." _Ronnie kissed the top of Charlie head before taking a seat allowing Tanya to get started.

Penny smiled at Charlie who was starring at her with his beady blue eyes. _"Who's that little girl? In the room with Roxy.", _asked Penny.

"_That would be my niece ... Amy. Your cousin.", _Ronnie said as a wave of guilt struck over her.

"_She's beautiful", _Penny said.

"_Beautaful", _Charlie repeated making everyone in the room giggle.

A few minutes later Roxy came back out the room with a fully dressed Amy. She was wearing the most beautiful, elegant, frilly pale yellow dress. _"Don't you look gorgeous", _Tanya said as Amy took up everyone's attention.

"_She's a nightmare to get dressed ... Amy sit down next to Charlie.", _Roxy shouted afraid Amy was going to get chocolate all over her dress. _"And give me that chocolate."_

"_As anyone heard from Danielle yet", _Ronnie asked changing the conversation.

"_I'm here", _Danielle said as she came barging through the door, panting for air.

"_Where have you been?", _Ronnie asked.

"_We were getting some last minute guests.", _Bradley said as he emerged round the corner.

"_And who are these guests", _Roxy said while trying to snatch the chocolate off Amy.

"_You have to wait and see", _Danielle said happily.

"_Penny!", _Bradley exclaimed while Danielle mouthed 'Jacks daughter' to Ronnie, in which Ronnie replied with nodding her head.

"_It's nice to finally meet you Penny", _Danielle said hugging Penny, _"Just to think in just over 3 hours we will be sisters."_

Penny didn't reply but instead went along with it silently.

"_Danielle ... dress now.", _Ronnie demanded making Danielle run off into the bedroom. _"And Bradley be a darling and take Charlie over to Jack with you."_

"_I'll do it now", _Bradley replied. _"Come on little man, let's go see daddy." _Charlie shot up at the word 'daddy' and ran over to Bradley.

"_Don't forget that bag on the side it has all his clothes in. Tell Jack I didn't have time to get him ready", _Ronnie said as Bradley took Charlie's hand. "_Does mammy not get a goodbye kiss."_

Charlie stumbled across to Ronnie as she picked him up, kissing him smack bang on the lips. _"Love you baby."_

"_Love yo mummy", _Charlie replied.

"_Now go see dada.", _Ronnie said patting Charlie on the head as she put him down.

"_See you later", _Bradley said as he and Charlie disappeared out off the flat leaving the girls to it.

_So what exactly did Amy think was the monster_", Ronnie asked.

"_Your fluffy black handcuffs",_ Roxy said unimpressed as Ronnie and Tanya giggled.

* * *

**_I'm going to stop 'part 2' there. Sorry if this part seems a bit boring but I assure you that Jack and Ronnie will be in the same scene on the next update. There are still another 4 parts to come. And thanks for all the lovely comments, they mean a lot._**


	3. Part 3 of 6

**_Yet again it has taken me a while to update, which I am sorry about. I have just found it so hard to find time to write these days, but when I find a few spare hours I try and write as much as possible. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Really appreciated._**

* * *

**Part 3**

Bradley walked into the Branning household, struggling to get Charlie out his pram. After a few minutes of being unsuccessful Jack walked down the stairs.

"_Daddy", _Charlie shouted as he started to kick his feet with excitement.

"_Hold on Charlie", _Bradley said getting more annoyed as the seconds ticked by.

Jack walked over and pushed Bradley out of the way, while laughing at his attempts. Within seconds Jack had Charlie out of the pram and in his arms. _"Your gunna be a dad soon Bradley. Better get more practise in", _Jack said while smiling at his son.

"_You think I don't know that", _Bradley replied, _"Stacey's already doing my head in. You have to do this, you have to do that."_

"_You be fine", _smiled Jack, giving Bradley a gentle pat on the back.

"_You need this", _Bradley said picking up the bag with all Charlie's clothes in.

"_Thanks", _Jack replied taking the bag and putting Charlie on the floor. _"Best get this little tyke ready ... how's Ronnie?"_

"_You just have to wait and see", _Bradley said smiling. _"Looks like Charlie's off."_

Hearing those words Jack turned round to see Charlie running along the corridor. _"Charlie!"_

"_Kids", _Bradley said to himself before looking at his watch. Realising the time, he hurried up the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the flat Ronnie's hair was finally finished. Pinned up to perfection with the odd little bits hanging down.

"_It's beautiful", _Ronnie said emotionally.

"_You're beautiful"_, Tanya replied. _"The most beautiful bride I have ever seen."_

"_Don't make me cry anymore", _Ronnie said. _"My make-up will run."_

"_I better get back home and get ready myself", _Tanya said happily. _"See you at the church."_

"_Thank you Tanya. For everything", _Ronnie replied smiling at Tanya.

"_Come on Penny", _Tanya said making Penny look up and stop playing with Amy's hair.

"_Penny's not going anywhere", _Ronnie said sternly as the others looked at her confused. _"Penny how would you like to be one of bridesmaids?"_

"_But I don't have a dress", _replied Penny.

"_Does it really matter", _Ronnie replied with a smile. _"Afterall you seem to be keeping Amy in check. She's took a shine to you."_

"_Only if your sure", _Penny said showing a little smile.

"_I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure", _Ronnie answered.

"_I'll tell Jack then", _Tanya said before leaving the crammed flat.

"_Danielle!"_

"_What?"_

"_Come out hear a minute", _Ronnie continued shouting.

"_2 minutes. I need to zip up my dress", _Danielle shouted prompting Ronnie to stand up and go check on Danielle.

As Ronnie entered the bedroom her face turned to shock. _"You look gorgeous."_

"_So do you mum."_

"_Here let me zip you up", _Ronnie said spinning Danielle round in order to fasten the back of the dress.

"_What did you want me for?", _Danielle asked.

"_I have asked Penny to be a bridesmaid. I don't care if she doesn't have a dress like the rest of you. She's family and deserves to play a big part in her own fathers wedding", _Ronnie said.

"_So what do I need to help with? I mean we will be sisters soon", _Danielle replied happily while turning round to face her mother.

"_Just do her make-up like the rest of us. Then at least she feels like she looks a bit like us", _Ronnie said happily.

"_No problem", _Danielle said before kissing her mother on the cheek and leaving the room.

As Danielle left the room, Roxy emerged from the bathroom. _"You should really be getting that dress on."_

Ronnie sat down on her bed next to the dress letting out a soft smile. _"Is this really happening?"_

"_It's really happening", _Roxy said reassuringly. _"You are going to be Mrs. Jack Branning."_

"_Help me with my dress before I start crying", _Ronnie said breaking the sisters into a slight giggle.

* * *

Half an hour later, most of the Branning family were sat in the living room waiting for the cars to arrive. However Jack was sat upstairs with Charlie still trying to get him ready.

"_You're not normally this naughty Charlie."_

"_I want mummy."_

"_And you will see mummy soon. She's going to look beautiful."_

"_Penny sid Amy wa beautafal", _Charlie said carefully.

"_And what did she say about you", _Jack said while slipping the little black shoes onto Charlie's feet.

Charlie stared at Jack for a while with a blank face. _"Did she say nothing", _Jack asked prompting Charlie to shake his head from side to side. _"Well I'm sure she thinks you're very handsome. You have your mothers' looks."_

"_Wha this?", _Charlie asked picking up the little dickey bow tie.

"_This goes here", _Jack said taking the black bow tie off Charlie and tying it around his next.

"_I don't like it", _Charlie said in a whingey manor.

"_Look daddy's wearing one", _Jack replied pointing to his. _"Only big boys get to wear them."_

Charlie smiled and sat up thinking he was a big boy like his daddy. _"Daddy", _Charlie said waving his arms in the air prompting Jack to scoop him up.

Jack walked over to the mirror. _"Me and daddy", _Charlie said pointing into the mirror. _"Big boys."_

"_Handsome boys", _Tanya said from the door.

"_You been there long", _Jack asked moving away from the mirror making Charlie move as he still wanted the mirror.

"_No, but the cars here", _Tanya said with a smile.

"_Max ready?", _Jack asked.

"_Yeah", _Tanya replied. _"And I see Charlie is finally ready."_

"_Sure is", _Jack replied.

"_Me. Big boy", _Charlie said proudly making Tanya and Jack laugh.

"_You mind giving me 2 minutes", _Jack asked.

"_Just 2 minutes", _Tanya said before vacating the room.

"_Now where has daddy put that piece of paper", _Jack said scanning the room.

"_There", _Charlie said pointing down at the bed.

"_Good boy", _Jack said as he picked up the piece of paper. _"Now we have a wedding to attend."_

"_Mummy"_

"_Yes. Mummy", _Jack said happily as he left the room shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Danielle looked out the window watching Jack, Charlie and the rest of the family get into the cars and leave for the church. _"That's the men gone", _Danielle shouted.

"_Then we should get going", _Ronnie said as she emerged out the bedroom, taking up everyone's attention.

"_You look ... stunning", _Danielle said tearfully as Ronnie stood in the most elegant, flowing, strapless, beaded white wedding dress.

"_Don't cry or I will", _Ronnie said with a nervous laugh.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. _"That will be my surprise",_ Danielle said happily as she left to open the door. Seconds later Danielle walked in the room followed by an old woman who looked the double of Ronnie.

"_Mum", _Roxy said before Ronnie could get any words out.

"_Hello girls", _Glenda said tearfully as Roxy ran over to her mother hugging her tightly. After a few seconds Roxy let go of her mother allowing her to stand and look at her over daughter on her wedding day.

"_I thought. We thought you were dead", _Ronnie said shocked.

"_Obviously I'm not", _Glenda replied. _"Danielle here found me."_

"_I looked through all Grandads' contacts when he died and came across Grandma", _Danielle said happily. _"Took me a while but I found her."_

"_This is too much", _Ronnie said finding it hard to take it all in.

"_Mummy who is this?", _Amy asked Roxy.

"_This baby", _Roxy said picking Amy up. _"This is your Grandma."_

"_Grandma", _Glenda said. _"I have more than one grandchild."_

"_You have 3", _Ronnie replied. _"Well 4 when I'm married. Danielle, Amy, Charlie and Penny over there."_

Before any more could be said the driver knocked on the door. _"It's time", _Roxy said.

"_Right", _Ronnie said standing up frantically.

"_Mum, Roxy and Amy please go in the same car", _Ronnie said. _"Me, Danielle and Penny will follow."_

"_See you at the church", _Roxy said before giving her sister a kiss on the cheek.

"_We will have a good catch up after the wedding", _Glenda said following Roxy in giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek before leaving for the car.

Ronnie looked round the flat, stopping at the site of her two daughters. _"You both ready", _Ronnie asked.

Danielle nodded while Penny spoke ... _"No!"_

* * *

_**Ok so I may have promised Ronnie & Jack together in this part but it just didn't happen. I think it may take more than 2 more parts to finish off. Just have to wait and see how it all fits together while I'm writing. But the next part will involve a church :D**_


	4. Part 4 of 6

**Part 4.**

"_What do you mean no?", _Danielle said angrily defending her mother.

"_Danielle can you wait in the car please", _Ronnie said calmly while Penny sat motionless.

"_I'm not leaving you with that evil cow", _Danielle shouted.

"_Danielle!", _Ronnie replied. _"Please. Me and Penny need a little chat."_

"_If your any longer than 5 minutes I be straight back in", _Danielle replied before leaving.

Ronnie took a deep breath before taking a seat carefully. _"What's your problem Danielle?"_

"_I know ... I know about Amy ... I know about Roxy and dad", _Danielle replied.

"_I don't believe this. I let you be my bridesmaid, I'm making you part of my wedding and now ... now you bring it up. Do you not want your dad to be happy", _Ronnie said raising her voice ever so slightly.

"_Yes I want my dad to be happy. That's why I brought it up. He isn't happy lying about it. He can't even call him Amy his own daughter. My dad has to be called Uncle", _Penny replied angrily.

Ronnie shook her head. _"So your dad isn't happy with me. He told you himself."_

"_No Ronnie. He is happy with you, but there is part of him missing in the form of being called daddy by his own little girl", _Penny replied.

"_You don't know what I went through. You don't know anything that happened. How would you feel if your boyfriends got your sister pregnant", _Ronnie asked tearfully.

"_I wouldn't take him back. Cos' I have more self respect", _Penny replied as Ronnie's heart took a sucker punch.

Seconds later Danielle stormed in the room. _"Funny 5 minutes this is", _Penny said making Danielle angrier.

"_You've made her cry on her own wedding day", _a fuming Danielle shouted. _"How dare you!"_

As the two girls continued arguing Ronnie sat in silence with tears running down her face. Black marks dripping onto her dream wedding dress. _"The weddings off", _Ronnie said however the two girls did not hear so Ronnie raised her voice repeating the sentence, _"The weddings off!"_

Danielle and Penny both looked at Ronnie, shock on their faces. _"You can't mum", _Danielle said while taking a seat beside her. _"Jack loves you and you love him that's all that matters."_

"_If I loved him that much I wouldn't have stopped him being a father to Amy", _Ronnie said tearfully wiping her eyes.

"_But he loved you enough to but that behind him and be with you", _Danielle said trying to fight back her own tears. _"It's not like Jack is nothing to Amy, there still family just in a different way."_

"_But you wanted to know who I was, your own mother. Amy deserves the same. She deserves to know her daddy ... the wedding is off and that's final", _Ronnie said standing up at the last sentence. _"I think one of you should inform Jack."_

Ronnie vacated to the bedroom leaving Danielle and Penny alone. _"Happy now", _Danielle said tearfully.

"_I didn't think she would cancel", _Penny said still taking in what had happened.

"_Yes you did. You just don't want your dad to move on. Anyone but my mum", _Danielle said nastily.

"_I guess I should phone my dad", _Penny said while pulling out her phone.

"_Oh no you don't. We are getting her to that wedding and making her walk down that aisle", _Danielle said determined.

"_But you heard her", _Penny replied.

"_Fine don't help, I'll do it myself", _Danielle replied standing up and leaving for the bedroom.

* * *

Jack stood outside the church with Max and Charlie as the sun beamed down on them.

"_Hot daddy ... me hot", _Charlie complained trying to take his jacket suit off.

Jack knelt down to Charlie's level helping him take the jacket off and making him look presentable without it on. _"Where's mummy, she's taking forever", _Jack said picking up Charlie.

"_Nerves kicking in bro", _Max asked.

"_Big style. She should be here by now", _Jack said just before the Vicar interrupted.

"_Mr Branning could you please make your way to the front of the church, proceedings will start shortly."_

"_Come on little man", _Jack said placing Charlie back on the ground and taking his hand.

Just as the three of them turned their backs on the church gates the first car arrived. They all spun around at the sound of the engine. _"See everything's gunna be fine", _Max said reassuringly.

"_There's only one car, where's Ronnie?", _Jack said worryingly.

"_Mummy. Mummy. Mummy."_

"_She be here soon Charlie", _Jack said hopefully.

"_Now come on", _Max said pulling Jack around prompting the three of them to make their way down to the front of the church.

* * *

Penny remained in the sitting room hearing high raised voices coming from the bedroom. As time went by her heart sunk, as the guilt started kicking in. Her attention was soon turned to the driver who had come through the door.

"_I have been waiting over 20 minutes. I can't wait much longer. Where is the bride?", _the man stated.

Before Penny could reply the bedroom door opened; Danielle walked out shutting the door behind her. _"She will be right with us", _Danielle said happily. The driver nodded and walked out the flat.

"_She's going", _an uneasy Penny asked.

"_No thanks to you", _Danielle snapped.

"_I didn't mean to cause all this", _Penny returned.

"_Then you should have kept your big mouth shut until the end of the day and spoke to them together", _Danielle replied.

Seconds later Danielle's phone started ringing. _"It's Roxy", _she said looking at Penny before answering.

'_Hello'  
_'_Where are you? You were supposed to be right behind us'  
_'_We got held up'  
_'_What do you mean ... held up?'  
_'_Where still in the flat. Something happened and Ronnie cancelled the wedding.'  
_'_What?'  
_'_It's all sorted now. We should be 15 minutes. Just please stall for us and don't say a word to anyone.'  
_'_Ok but hurry up will you.'  
_'_See you soon'_

"_You told her", _Ronnie said prompting Danielle to spin round.

"_She won't say anything", _Danielle replied.

"_For your sake, I hope she doesn't", _Ronnie returned. _"The dress looks fine doesn't it? The alterations ..."_

"_It's beautiful and your eyes are no longer red", _Danielle replied jokingly.

"_What you waiting round for? I have a wedding to attend", _Ronnie said prompting Danielle to walk out the room with a smile on her face, amazed at her mother's new attitude. However, once again Penny remained still.

"_I'm sorry", _Penny said quietly.

"_Don't be. I over reacted with the whole cancelling the wedding and you made me see things differently. I'm going to tell Amy about her daddy today. My wedding gift to your father", _Ronnie said some parts lying, some parts telling the truth.

"_Minutes ago you were biting my head off", _Penny said confused.

"_To be honest I wasn't going to let a stupid little girl ruin my big day. Now let's go", _Ronnie said getting the last word in.

Residents on the Square smiled as Ronnie walked down the path into the car, closely followed by Penny. _"All set Miss Mitchell", _the driver asked once they were all in the car.

"_Yes", _Ronnie said cheerfully thinking this would be the last time she would ever be called _'Miss Mitchell'._

* * *

**_I have decided that my original 5 parts will not be enough, so I am going to finish it off in 6 parts. Thanks for all the reviews._**


	5. Part 5 of 6

**Part 5.**

The sun continued gleaming on the church as Roxy, Amy and Glenda stood in the shade.

"_So what exactly did she say?", _Glenda asked.

"_Something about Ronnie cancelling the wedding", _Roxy replied while Amy swung from side to side.

"_What?", _Jack exclaimed.

"_Oh god", _Roxy muttered.

"_Don't use God's name like that in a church", _Glenda stated.

"_Why would she cancel?", _Jack asked worryingly.

"_I'm bored", _Amy muttered but everyone ignored her.

"_I don't know Jack", _Roxy replied. _"But you should be inside. She be here any minute."_

"_But you said she cancelled", _Jack said remaining nervous.

"_She did, but she changed her mind", _Roxy replied.

"_It will just be last minute nerves son", _Glenda spoke bringing Jack's attention to herself.

"_And who are you?", _Jack asked.

"_She's my mum. And Ronnie's. Danielle surprised us", _Roxy replied. Before another word could be spoken a large black car emerged through the church gates. _"Now get inside", _Roxy added pushing Jack into the church. Jack slowly made his way down the aisle, feeling everyone's gaze on him and hearing people muttering _'What do you thinks going on? ... I bet she's saw sense and left before she commits? ... I love weddings!"_

Jack approached the front of the church standing next to his brother and nephew. _"What's going on?", _Max asked.

"_I really don't know", _Jack replied but before he could finish his sentence the small white piano and violin at the front of church begun. Everyone's eyes reverted to the back of the church as they stood up. Jack's heart flipped as Ronnie emerged at the top of the church in her white silky dress. Ronnie slowly made her way down the church aisle smiling at people as she passed them. Jack smiled with glee as she reached the archway and took a place next to him after placing a soft kiss on each of her bridesmaid cheeks.

"_You look gorgeous", _Jack whispered as the Vicar told everyone to take a seat.

"_You don't look to bad yourself", _Ronnie replied happily.

The Vicar opened his arms indicting for Ronnie and Jack to take a step forward, inches away from one another. As the musical instruments stopped, the Vicar begun to speak to those fortunate enough to be part of this beautiful day, _"We are gathered to unite the two of you in marriage..."_

"_Why did you cancel?", _Jack whispered.

"_Ask your daughter", _Ronnie replied prompting Jack to star at Penny, who smiled back at him.

"_Penny would never do anything. Don't go blaming her", _Jack stated. His voice rising after each word he spoke.

"_Not now Jack", _Ronnie said calmly.

"_Nothing like a good wedding", _Jack and Ronnie heard from those seated diverting their eyes to the audience.

Jack's mouth opened but Ronnie stopped him from speaking by spinning him round to face the front once again.

"_Are we ready to proceed?", _the Vicar asked looking down at the bride and groom.

"_Jack. It's up to you", _Ronnie stated.

Jack took Ronnie's hands forgetting about everyone else in the room. _"I have waited for this moment since the day I met you."_

"_Then we shall proceed", _the Vicar said interrupting Jack. _"The exchange of vows is a special memorable moment displaying true love and dedication to one another. Jack if you will repeat after me."_

"_We have our own", _Jack spoke. _"We told you last week."_

"_The bride and groom will now exchange their own vows", _the Vicar corrected himself before taking a step back.

"_I've never been so nervous", _Jack muttered making those near the front of the church giggle.

Jack took one of Ronnie's hands, and looked deep into her azure eyes. _"I tried to write something down but couldn't find the right words. Then I saw you walking down the aisle, for a moment I didn't think this was going to happen today, but I realised you could never walk away, not just from me but from Charlie. The moment I saw you running in your tight leggings I knew I had to do everything in my power to get to know you, to be with you, to have you. We all know it hasn't been easy, but we have put everything aside. So I shall take this moment to say that I love Veronica Mitchell, I never want to lose you, and no-one will come in our way. As long as were together were complete. You are my soul mate, the piece that has been missing all my life. If only I found you early."_

Ronnie carefully whipped her small tears away from her eyes, doing everything in her power to ensure that she stayed clear from having black eyes. _"I don't know how I'm going to follow that",_ Ronnie smiled nervously as everyone laughed happily. _"Jack Branning, it never was going to be easy. Who would have thought a Branning and Mitchell would end up happily ever happen. That is why you and I are special, one of a kind. I was never going to let anyone tell me any different, I just knew you were the one. You were my first love and you will be my last love. You're everything. I love you with all my heart. I can't wait to grow old with you."_

As Ronnie finished Jack raised her hand and kissed it softly before miming the words _'I love you.'_

"_Do you, Jack, take Veronica to be your wife, to love, comfort, and cherish from this day forth?"_

"_I do"_

"_Do you, Veronica, take Jack to you husband, to love, comfort, and cherish from this day forth?"_

"_I do"_

"_Can we have the rings please", _the Vicar asked prompting Max to hand over the rings to Charlie. Charlie nervously walked forward and held out his hands holding out the rings allowing the Vicar to take those gold rings from his hands.

"_Good boy", _Jack spoke as he and Ronnie smiled, watching their young son.

"_Jack please repeat after me",_ the Vicar said as he handed Jack one ring. _"I give you this ring..."_

"_I give you this ring...", _Jack repeated taking Ronnie's left hand.

"_...in token and pledge as a symbol of all that we share...", _Jack repeated after the Vicar placing the ring on Ronnie's finger as he spoke the last words. _"...with my constant faith and abiding love."_

Ronnie stared at her finger before the Vicar handed Jack's ring over to her. _"I give you this ring in token and pledge..." _Ronnie said holding Jack's hand, placing the ring on his finger while continuing, _"...as a symbol of all that we share with my constant faith and abiding love."_

"_Having thus pledged yourselves each to the other, I do now, by the virtue of authority vested in me, pronounce you husband and wife", _the Vicar spoke happily as Ronnie and Jack stood hand in hand, eye to eye, heart to heart. _"You may kiss the bride."_

As those words were spoke Jack gently placed his hand on Ronnie's check before bringing his lips forward to meet hers. As they kissed tenderly Amy and Charlie covered their eyes, while everyone else looked on with smiles on their faces.


	6. Part 6 of 6

**Part 6.**

Jack opened the car door allowing Ronnie to carefully step out; making sure her feet touched the ground before her dress. _"May I take your hand Mrs Branning", _Jack said smiling at his wife.

Ronnie held out her left hand and Jack gently took it pulling her up and greeting her with a small kiss. _"I'll have to get used to all this", _Ronnie said happily.

"_You ready to go inside", _Jack said looking from Ronnie up to the Queen Victoria.

"_As ready as I'll ever be", _Ronnie replied. Jack walked towards the door ready to open it but was soon stopped as Ronnie pulled him back. _"Promise me you won't make a scene with Penny."_

"_I'll have a quiet word with her, that's all", _Jack reassured Ronnie with a smile, placing his lips on the tip of her nose.

Jack stepped back from Ronnie, opening the door to the Queen Victoria. As they walked in hand-in-hand everyone cheered, and congratulated them. After being stopped by everyone Ronnie and Jack were finally reunited with the one's they loved the most.

"_Mammy ... Daddy", _Charlie shouted leaving Max's side and running towards them.

"_Hey champ", _Jack said picking Charlie up. _"You were a big boy today."_

"_Jus like Daddy", _Charlie replied wrapping his small arms around Jack's neck.

"_You look gorgeous", _Peggy said admiring Ronnie's dress.

"_You done great dad", _Penny added looking up at her father. Jack passed Charlie over to Ronnie before taking his daughter into the back.

"_What's that all about?", _Max asked.

"_Father, daughter stuff", _Ronnie replied before turning her attention to Amy and Roxy.

* * *

"_Why'd you bring me in here dad?", _Penny asked as Jack stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"_You know why", _Jack replied sternly. _"What has Ronnie ever done to you for you to make her cancel the wedding"_

"_You still got married."_

"_That's not the point Penny", _Jack relied making his daughter bow her head. _"I told you not to mention Amy and what's the first thing you do."_

"_That little girl is adorable dad and you should be able to call her yours."_

Jack let out a heavy sigh, bottling up his anger. _"Because this is my wedding day, I'm going to let it go, but one more word from you about this whole thing and I will ban you from stopping with us. That clear."_

"_You can't do that. I'm your daughter", _Penny argued.

"_The Penny I knew would never try and stop the happiest thing to ever happen to her dad."_

With that last line Jack stormed out the back and returned to his guests, leaving Penny with tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

"_I think it's time she knew", _Ronnie said to Roxy while watching Amy eat her favourite cheesy wot-sits.

"_I won't let you Ron. We agreed", _Roxy replied.

Ronnie opened her mouth to reply but was stopped as Peggy took to the floor and announced. _"Now I think it's just about time for the bride and groom to take to the small floor, for the first dance."_

Jack and Ronnie left those who they were talking to, and met in the middle of the floor as the music started.

_Ohh yeah...mmmmm_

Jack held out his hand, allowing Ronnie to take it, gripping it tightly. Jack pulled Ronnie closer.

_I finally found someone, who knocks me off my feet,  
I finally found the one, who makes me feel complete._

Ronnie and Jack had placed their arms around each other's body. Ronnie finally let her head down, resting it on Jack's shoulder.

_It started over coffee,  
We started off as friends,  
Its funny how from simple things,  
The best things begin._

The newlywed couple continued swaying side from side; Ronnie's dress gliding from one side to another gracefully.

_This time it's different, (nah nah nah nah)  
Its all because of you, (nah nah nah nah)  
Its better than it's ever been,  
Cause we can talk it through...  
_  
_My favourite line,  
Was can I call you sometime?  
Its all you had to say,  
To take my breath away._

Ronnie lifted her head from Jack's body, allowing their gazes to lock.

_This is it,  
Oh I finally found someone,_  
_Someone to share my life, I finally found the one,  
To be with every night  
Cause whatever I do, it's just got to be you  
My life has just begun, I finally found someone_

_Did I keep you waiting? I didn't mind.  
I apologize. Baby that's fine.  
I will wait forever just to know you were mine._

Ronnie smiled lovingly at Jack, who in return smiled lovingly back. Both savouring this moment.

_  
You know I love your hair, are you sure it looks right?  
I love what you wear, isn't it too tight?  
_

As the song continued Charlie ran into the middle of the floor, tugging at Jack's trouser leg. Jack swooped Charlie, allowing him to be part of this beautiful moment.

_Your exceptional, I can't wait for the rest of my life..._

_This is it,  
Oh I finally found someone,_

Ronnie broke from the hold, as Jack watched puzzled. She quickly made her way over to Amy, taking her hand. _"Come dance with your daddy", _Ronnie smiled as the audience looked on in shock including Roxy and Jack and Amy.

"_You sure", _Roxy said softly prompting Ronnie to nod happily.

_Someone to share my life, I finally found the one,  
To be with every night_

Jack smiled as Ronnie and Amy joined him and Charlie.

_Cause whatever I do, it's just got to be you  
My life has just begun, I finally found someone_

_Cause whatever I do, it's just got to be you  
Oh my life has just begun... _

Jack gently put his children down, placing one hand on Ronnie's cheek before kissing her with such love, passion and emotion as the song ended...

_I finally found...someone._

**

* * *

**

So there you have it. The wedding day of Jack Branning & Veronica Mitchell.  
Thanks for all the reviews throughout this short fanfiction. They are really appreaciated. Thank you. Xx.


End file.
